Skoolout
by Carime Jackson
Summary: AU. Shane no quiere ir a Camp Rock, si no que a Skoolout una academia de música en donde tedría música el año entero. Tiene problemas para ir, pues su familia no puede sostener los gastos, por lo que es becado. ONE-SHOT DEDICADO A NINAA JONAS. saludenla :


Skoolout

-¡No mamá! Ya te dije, no quiero ir a un campamento-

-Pero querido, tu tío estará ahí, lo que lo hace más asequible-

-Te digo que no, quiero ir a una academia, ACADEMIA ¿entendiste?-

Shane y su madre sostenían la misma discusión que los perseguía desde ya algunas semanas. El año académico ya finalizaba y Shane quería aprender música "de verdad" cómo llamaba y de manera más seria y "profesional", por eso quería ir a una academia de música, dónde estaría aprendiendo durante todo el año.

Para su desdicha, su madre no tenía cómo pagar la academia que él quería y lo único que podía ofrecerle era asistir a Camp Rock, el campamento para amantes del rock y cualquier expresión musical, donde era nadie más y nadie menos que su tío Brown el director. De ese modo, no tendría que cancelar más que el costo del bus.

-Lo siento Shane…- dijo su madre con un suspiro, le lastimaba el pensar que no podía darle a su único hijo lo que en verdad era su sueño.

Shane tenía un gran potencial. Era muy bueno cantando y le gustaba hacerlo para su familia, aunque no muchos sabían de sus aspiraciones. La única razón por la cual los alumnos de su escuela secundaria le hablaban era para preguntarles si en verdad era sobrino de Brown Cesario por su buena relación con Mick Jagger y Aerosmith, bueno, eso además de ser miembro fundador del excelentísimo Camp Rock. Esa era la razón principal por la que Shane no quería asistir al campamento. Todos querrían sentarse con él solo por ser el sobrino del director/miembro fundador, creerían que eso mejoraría sus puntuaciones en el campamento. Pero en el fondo, Shane era un chico tímido y retraído al que poco le gustaba brillar por miedo a que lo criticasen.

El chico subió destrozado a su habitación, ahí iban sus sueños de convertirse en un músico de verdad. Por supuesto, había mandado una solicitud de beca a la academia Skoolout, pero no creía que fuese a quedar. No tenía la confianza necesaria en él. "Cualquiera es mejor que yo", pensaba.

Mayúscula fue su sorpresa al encontrar en su buzón de entrada un email de la dirección de la academia unos días más tarde.

_Sr. Gray:_

_Nos complacemos en informarle que su solicitud para estudiar cómo estudiante becado en la ilustre academia Skoolout para jóvenes músicos ha sido aceptada._

_Para formalizarla, lo único que debe hacer es enviar un email de regreso en el que adjunte su certificado de nacimiento, su certificado de alumno regular y sus calificaciones escolares. Todo firmado por usted y su apoderado. De este modo se entenderá que ha sido notificado de su condición además de aceptar los términos y reglas de la institución. _

_Adjunto además en este email los términos y reglas para que puedan discutirlo con su apoderado en caso de no estar de acuerdo con algún punto. Se entenderá como que no acepta la beca por el simple hecho de no contestar este mail antes de cinco días luego de ser enviado._

_Esperamos verlo al comenzar el año académico en nuestra cede._

_Atte. _

_La dirección_

Su pulso aumentó al doble al leer el mensaje, y tan rápido cómo su conexión se lo permitió imprimió los términos.

***

Dos meses más tarde, estaba listo y esperando el autobús en la calle indicada, junto a su equipaje.

-Oh, cariño, te extrañaré tanto- exclamaba su madre mientras lo envolvía entre uno de sus fuertes abrazos.

-Está bien ma', me estás ahogando, volveré para navidad- decía el chico tratando de zafarse.

-¡No podré esperar tanto!- reclamaba esta vez si madre.

Finalmente, luego de media hora de espera llegó el autobús. Shane subió en el y se sentó en el asiento libre que se encontraba junto a una chica colorina. Su emoción era indescriptible, finalmente estudiaría en la academia que siempre había soñado y a costo cero, las cosas no podían ser mejor. Lo único que le asustaba era de si sería capaz de estar al nivel de su nueva escuela.

La chica a su lado miraba por la ventana, pero al sentirlo tiritar volteó a preguntarle:

-¡Chico! ¿Qué te pasa que tiritas tanto?-

Shane la miró y se ruborizó. Le había bajado uno de sus ataques de timidez.

-Es q- es que, e-es-estoy nervioso – tartamudeo.

Sus nervios incrementaron al encontrarse con los ojos de la chica. Sí que era linda, y hablar con chicas lindas era algo que no pasaba a menudo, exceptuando a sus primas.

-Sí, también yo, pero dicen que no hay de qué preocuparse- sonrió la chica -¡Oh! Por cierto, soy Nina, Nina Smith-

-ehhh… hola Nina- sonrió el chico –Soy Shane Gray, por cierto ¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-Los chicos de allá atrás- respondió apuntando a unos chicos que bromeaban entre sí.

Shane los miró, pero no estuvo seguro en si creer en lo que les decían, quizás solo querían jugarle una broma a Nina para que se relajara, bajara la guardia y quedara expulsada.

Ya en Skoolout a cada alumno se le asignó su habitación, a Shane le tocó compartirla con dos chicos más, sus nombres era: Nate y Jason. Al principio No hablaban mucho entre ellos. Como ya saben, Shane era tímido. Eso no facilitaba las cosas. Además, Nate era muy serio y racional (más que un chico de su edad), mientras que Jason un chico alocado y totalmente despistado que hablaba todo el rato sin obtener más respuesta que una llamada de atención de parte de Nate.

***

Ya pasada la primera semana, las cosas se fueron facilitando un poco para Shane, ya compartía con sus compañeros de cuarto (reía mucho con las discusiones de Nate y Jason, aunque sabía que muy en el fondo se tenían aprecio) y las clases parecían sonreírle a su favor. El tercer día de escuela, el profesor de guitarra lo había felicitado por su interpretación de _I don't wan'na miss a thing _(Aerosmith) en guitarra. No se le era fácil tocar la guitarra y le demandaba mucho esfuerzo. Lo suyo era el canto y baile, pero de algo había servido que su tío Brown le hubiese enseñado la canción de su legendario amigo.

Lo único que desanimaba a Shane de vez en cuando era que desde el bus que no había vuelto a hablar con Nina. Es más, sólo la había visto una vez y muy lejos de dónde él se encontraba.

Pero su suerte terminó de sonreírle el segundo lunes en su estadía en Skoolout, asistió a "Canto Pop" (clase semanal) y para su alegría, coincidía con ser clase común con Nina.

-¡Hola!- le saludó entusiasmada la chica.

-Hola- dijo el chico en respuesta con su habitual timidez -¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó tratando de ser más sociable.

-Genial el lugar es magnifico y todo es tan… ¡musical!- respondía la chica con su acostumbrado entusiasmo.

-Sí… y… ¿Haz hecho nuevos amigos?-

-Sí, está: Tasha, Natalia, Mikaela, Mariana, Amber, Sam, Alex, David, Sebastián…- Y seguía con una lista interminable.

Shane se preguntaba si acaso la chica ya se había hecho amiga de prácticamente toda la academia. Wow, y yo con suerte la conozco a ella, a Nate y a Jason, seguía pensando para así.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que miraba a Nina cómo aturdido y rápidamente reaccionó en sonreírle a la chica.

Si es linda, volvía a pensar. Cuanto más la miraba, más cautivadora la encontraba y más le gustaba, aunque no se percatara del último detalle.

Entraron al salón y tras ellos ingresó la profesora. Tomaron asiento en sus sillas y pusieron atención a su tutora.

-Lo esencial en el pop es tener la personalidad de subirse al escenario y ser quien quieran ser. La confianza en uno mismo es lo primordial, sin eso, nunca podrán ser artistas pop.- tomó aire en su monólogo y continuó –Por supuesto, no espero que tengan lo necesario desde el primera día, iremos trabajando en ello desde el primer día, o sea, hoy. Júntense en pareja, el cantar junto a otro les dará confianza. ¡A cantar!-

El tener que cantar en pareja no la daba a Shane más confianza en sí mismo, pues no había forma de que alguien quisiera ser su pareja. No conocía a nadie más excepto a Nate y a Nina. Nate parecía ser que sería con un chico junto a él con el que conversaban animadamente y en cuanto a Nina… era muy linda para querer ser su compañera. Sorprendentemente:

- Seremos juntos ¿no?- le preguntó la chica sin pensarlo mucho.

Por primera vez en su vida una chica quería ser su pareja. Aunque solo fuera para cantar, para él significaba demasiado. Era más de lo que había imaginado y ¡ni siquiera había tenido que decir que era sobrino de Brown Cesario!

El chico sólo sonrió. No sabía si sentirse feliz o definitivamente más nervioso aún por cantar con una chica, a la que no le habían asignado.

-Muy bien ¿Qué cantamos?- preguntó Nina.

-Mmm… no lo se ¿te sabes _We will rock you_?-

-Sí, pero tiene que ser _pop_-

-Omm, lo siento… mmm…-

-¿Te sabes _you are the music in me_ de High School Musical?-

Shane hizo una mueca de descontento, se sabía la canción, pero no le gustaba la idea de aceptar que no solo había visto High School Musical si no que también se aprendía sus canciones. No era bien visto confesar eso. No para él, definitivamente dañaba su imagen. Pero algo en la expresión de Nina le hizo aceptar la verdad, se veía confiable y sus ojos azules le seguían mirando amistosamente. Con ella se sentía diferente que con todo el resto. En su interior, algo le decía que con ella podía ser él mismo sin preocuparse de que lo juzgara.

-Algo…-

-Bien- le sonrió la chica antes de comenzar a cantar.

Todos en el aula cantaban, por lo que nadie estaba pendiente de lo que cantara la pareja de al lado, sino que de ellos hacerlo lo mejor posible. Shane escuchaba a Nina cantar la primera parte atento a cuando le tocase. Aún así, seguía nervioso ¿y si alguien nos escucha y ríe de mí? Se decía a si mismo en su interior.

Finalmente, cuando la canción llegó a su parte abrió la boca para cantar, pero las palabra no salieron.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó su compañera.

-Nada, hagámoslo de nuevo-

Comenzaron de nuevo. La profesora recorría el aula escuchando a los alumnos y dándoles consejos cuando más los necesitaban. Luego de recorrerla prácticamente por entera, volvió al frente de la sala donde cantaban Shane y Nina.

-_When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong-_ cantaba Nina

-_Oohh, you are the music in me_- le seguía Shane.

El chico comenzaba ya a ganar confianza en sí mismo. La profesora estaba en lo correcto. Finalmente, cuando la profesora llegó a ellos, ellos ya cantaban a dúo y no la vieron llegar.

_It's living in all of us and it's __brought us here because you are the music in me, nananana oh, nananana yeah yeah yeah you are the music in-_

Se vieron interrumpidos por los aplausos de su maestra.

-¡Muy bien! Muy bien chicos, eso era lo que quería demostrar ¡Clase! Atención por aquí el señor…- se inclinó a Shane en señal de querer saber su nombre.

-Gray, señorita-

-Gray y la señorita…- repitió lo anterior esta vez con Nina.

-Smith, señorita-

–Smith, han logrado un excelente grado de confianza y una perfecta entonación, quiero que les pongan atención, para que vean lo que pueden lograr. Señores, posesiónense frente al pizarrón por favor-

Los chicos se miraron. Shane pudo descubrir en la expresión de Nina, que no se lo esperaba la reacción de la maestra y que le aterraba un tanto el tener que presentarse frente a la clase así de abruptamente. Sin pensarlo Shane le tomó la mano. Ambos se sonrojaron al tacto y volvieron a mirarse. El primer impulso de Shane era de soltarla y fingir que había sido un accidente o algo por el estilo. Pero no quiso. Y la guió hacia el frente. Se sentía fuerte y por primera vez: seguro.

No seguro de cantar, si no que seguro de que no sería rechazado por Nina por su liderazgo en la situación.

-Bueno- dijo la profesora -¡Comiencen!-

Nina miró al piso y cantó:

-_Na na na, na na n ana yeah you are the music in_…-

Sonó la campana del recreo y los alumnos del salón y de todos los otros salones comenzaron a salir cómo en una estampida. Nina y Shane permanecieron ahí agradeciendo su suerte. Luego de que la profesora se retiró, ellos se retiraron también.

-Wow, sí que tuvimos suerte- reía Shane que ya cada vez comenzaba a sentirse más seguro.

-Sí- reía Nina junto a él –En verdad me puse nerviosa-

-Nunca haz cantado frente a un público antes-

-Sí, pero nunca de improvisación ¿y tú?-

-Sí, una vez canté en el coro de mi escuela, pero habían cómo 40 otros chicos y habíamos ensayado bastante, y bueno… le canto a mi familia en sus cumpleaños y en Navidad. Mi tío me hace cantar más a menudo, cada vez que me ve-

Nina lo escuchaba atentamente. Había conocido a muchos chicos, incluso había estado de novia con uno, pero hacía tiempo que no sentía lo que Shane le hacía sentir. Era apuesto, sí, pero había conocido miles de otros chicos apuesto y el sentimiento era distinto. Shane parecía sincero y su natural timidez lo hacía parecer menor, lo que a su vez lo hacía adorable.

***

Los días siguieron pasando, las semanas siguieron pasando, incluso los meses siguieron pasando, y Shane y Nina seguían mejorando sus habilidades. Ya no conversaban sólo en _Canto Pop _y a la salida de ésta. A veces almorzaban juntos, también ensayaban para sus evaluaciones en su clase común y cada día su amistad aumentaba más y más.

Pero no todo sería felicidad en sus vidas. Había también en su clase de canto Pop otra chica, Tess Tyler, ella solía ser la compañera de Nate (no todos tenían compañeros fijos, dependía de cada uno) y cómo los mejores ponderados siempre eran Shane y Nina, solía enfadarse con su compañero por hacerla perder. Es que, tenía alma de diva esta chica, su madre era la famosísima estrella pop TJ Tyler, y le gustaba que la gente lo recordara donde quiera que fuera. La rentablemente para ella, en Skoolout, muchos chicos eran parientes de famosos músicos y por eso, ella no brillaba cómo quería.

-Bueno chicos, hoy les tengo una noticia muy importante- comenzó a anunciar la profesora de _Canto pop_ un día de primavera – Para finalizar el año, el colegio realiza una especie de competencia entre algunos alumnos seleccionados, estos alumnos tendrán que estudiar duro por dos meses antes de la competencia, tendrán asistencia profesional para así poder demostrar sus talentos. Todos los participantes concursarán en una presentación a la que serán invitados sus padres e importantes figuras musicales. Habrá un jurado compuesto también por muchas de estas figuras que elegirán a un ganador. El o los ganadores tendrán la oportunidad de lanzar un disco y realizar giras de promoción todo, pagado, en parte por el colegio y la mayoría por la CIDM (Confederación Internacional De Músicos).-

Se oyó un gran murmullo en el aula. Muchos chicos comentaban lo genial que sería ganar. Pero por sobre todos ellos se escuchaba la voz de Tess diciendo:

-Ya dejen de soñar perdedores, por supuesto, no tienen ninguna posibilidad de ganar. El álbum será mío. O sea, es obvio ¿no? Es cosa de ver mi talento natural. Mejor no pierdan su tiempo.-

-Tess…- le decía Nate tomándola de una manga para que callara.

-¿Qué?-

-Shhh…- le hizo Nate con su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

- No, Nate, todos tienen que saber…-

-¿Qué tienen todos que saber?- preguntó la maestra que acababa de aparecer por detrás.

Tess empalideció a lo que más le permitía su ya blanca tez.

-Nada señorita- sonrió simulando estar avergonzada.

-Cómo les iba diciendo- continuó la profesora cómo si la interrupción nunca hubiese ocurrido –No todos podrán participar de ese concurso, sólo los alumnos elegidos. En esta clase, sólo dos parejas serán seleccionadas. Y los seleccionados son…-

-Enderézate Nate- le decía la rubia Tess al pobre Nate –Quiero estar lista para cuando salgamos seleccionados-

Por el otro lado, Nina miraba atenta el comportamiento de Tess y se preguntaba cómo era que Nate la aguantaba.

-En primer lugar está la pareja- Tess se puso de pie asumiendo que sería mencionada –de Shane Gray y Nina Smith-

Los chicos se miraron asombrados, no creían que fueran a salir seleccionados. Debe haber un error, pensaba Shane. Cuando se pusieron de pie, a Tess no le quedó otra más que volver a sentarse junto a Nate quien ocultaba su rostro en vergüenza bajo su mano. Todos rieron apuntando a la rubia.

-Te dije- le susurró Nate a Tess –No debes ser tan creída-

-Eso lo veremos- dijo su compañera cruzándose de piernas.

-Y la segunda pareja es- continuó la maestra –la pareja de Tess Tyler y Nate Harrison- (N/A: le inventé un apellido)

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y Tess con una mano saludaba a la clase, pero ya nadie le ponía atención. Nate seguía avergonzado del comportamiento de su compañera y se mordía la lengua para no decir que ya dejase eso.

La clase acabó y los chicos salieron.

-No puedo creerlo- decía Nina emocionada abrazándose al cuello de Shane.

-Ni yo- decía el chico sonrojado de tener a la chica tan cerca, pero ésta, no lo percató.

-Vamos a tener que ensayar duro- sonreía la chica cuando ya lo había soltado.

-Sí- volvía a decir el chico rascándose la espalda.

-Wow ¡mira la hora!- decía la chica –Lo siento, me tengo que ir hablamos luego-

-Ve-

Nina corrió alejándose del lugar y Shane la contempló irse. En eso apareció Nate que le pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros.

-¡Hey, Nate!- dijo Shane animado –Te felicito-

-¡Puaj!- respondió el aludido –No se si es bueno o malo ¡Ya no la soporto!-

-¿Tan malo es?-

Nate asintió.

-Pero no importa, déjame a mí felicitarte amigo- continuó dándole un coscorrón a Shane.

-Gracias-

***

El siguiente mes fue aún más arduo de lo que ya era la academia. Lo malo era que Shane casi no tenía tiempo libre, lo bueno, todo el tiempo que no tenía libre lo pasaba con Nina. Un día mientras ensayaban solos, llegaron a estar muy cerca el uno del otro, muy próximos a que sus labios se tocaran. ¡A lo que habían llegado por cantar una canción!, pensaban mientras se alejaban rápidamente. Ambos se sonrojaron, pero luego de sonreírse torpemente siguieron ensayando.

Tess los observaba por la ventanilla de la puerta sin que ellos lo notaran. Estaba segura que si no hacía algo, esos dos ganarían. Debía pensar en algo, pero algo rápido. Se deslizó para quedar sentada bajo la puerta y pensar. Una ampolleta se encendió en su mente: tenía una idea. Esperó a que el ensayo terminara (o al menos esperó harto rato), para ponerse de pie. Abrió la puerta de la sala y entro con paso seguro.

-Shane ¿Por qué tardas tanto?- Shane volteó a ver quién le hablaba, y cuando lo hizo, la rubia lo besó en los labios. Sus pupilas se dilataron. ¡Qué asco! Pensaba. –Te he estado esperando- volvió a decir la chica abrazando a Shane por la espalda. –Oh, hola Smith, ¿Cómo van con su práctica?-

-Muy bien gracias- respondió Nina deseando partirle la cara a golpes.

-¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar Tess aún "amarrada" a Shane. – ¿No te dijo Shane que estamos de novios?-

El mundo se calló a pedazos para Nina. El vacío se apoderó de ella y quedó como estatua por unos segundos. Shane por su parte, intentaba decirle con la mirada que era mentira, que no creyera en las palabras de esa arpía. Quería gritar, alejar a Tess de sí y abrazar a la chica que tenía enfrente. Pero no pudo.

-No, no me había dicho- respondió Nina con una mirada acusadora hacia Shane antes de proseguir –Bueno, los dejo, seguro que tienen mucho de qué hablar-

Se dio media vuelta y dejó el aula. Shane, logró encontrar las fuerzas necesarias y logró zafarse de Tess.

-¿Qué haces?- le gritó a la chica -¡¿Acaso estás loca?!-

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gustó mi beso?- preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa maléfica. Shane la miró con odio y corrió tras Nina. Tess rompió en carcajadas a su salida: su plan había funcionado.

-¡Nina! ¡Espera! Déjame expli…- Pero no encontró a Nina, el corredor estaba lleno de alumnos que lo miraban expectante y ninguna cabellera naranja.

Al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta de golpe y tiró al suelo todos sus cuadernos del escritorio en un ataque de arrebato. En eso entró Nate.

-Pero ¿Qué diablos?- dijo al encontrar la habitación hecha un desastre -¡¿Shane qué estás haciendo?!-

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu compañera?- le gritó Shane cómo hacía tiempo no lo hacía con alguien.

-¿Qué?- ¿Qué hizo ahora?, pensó Nate – Wowowow, ven acá- Tomó a Shane por los hombros y lo sentó sobre su cama –Ahora, si me prometes no seguir rompiendo cosas, te suelto- Shane asintió –Ahora, explícame lo que está pasando-

-Estábamos ensayando con Nina y apareció Tyler, me dio un beso y dijo que era mi novia-

-Pero ¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan mala en el mundo?-

-Y en cima es tu compañera de canto-

-Ni me lo recuerdes- miró por la ventana –Pero ¿Y qué pasó luego?-

-Nina se fue-

Shane miró al suelo. Estaba triste, si todo estaba bien ¿Por qué entonces tenían que ponerse mal? Pensaba. Quería estar con Nina, quería decirle todo, todo lo que sentía. Pero ¿Qué sentía? Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. Sí era linda, pero eso no cambiaba mucho las cosas a pesar de querer verla. Era amable, como nadie que conociese, eso debería ser signo de su amistad. Y finalmente estaba lo que sentía cuando ella no estaba: quería volver a estar con ella y no separarse. ¿Podría ser que quizás…? ¡Estaba enamorado! Sí, estaba enamorado de Nina. Pero ya todo estaba perdido…

-Pero amigo, eso es muy bueno- le sonrió Nate.

-¿Qué? Nate, se fue- hizo un gesto con sus manos mientras decía las dos ultimas palabras como Koda en Tierra de Osos -¿Cómo puede _eso_ ser muy bueno?-

-Porque si se fue, quiere decir que le importas amigo-

-¿Qué le qué…?-

-Shane, Shane, Shane- dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de Shane –Tan peludo y aún cómo un bebito. A ti te gusta esa chica ¿no?-

Shane asintió.

-Bueno amigo, quiero ser el que te dice que tú también le gustas-

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque o si no, no se hubiese puesto celosa a creer que Tess era tu novia.-

Algo de las palabras de Nate le hacían sentido. Pero aún así, no entendía cómo "recuperarla".

Por la noche no podía dormir. Sólo podía pensar en Nina. Se vistió y muy sigilosamente salió de su habitación. Nate y Jason dormían, y no despertaron al cerrar la puerta. Siguió los oscuros pasillos del establecimiento hasta encontrar la puerta de servicio. Siguió las escaleras cómo en trance, nunca había ido por ese camino. Era cómo si su pies supieran exactamente a dónde se dirigían. Al final de las escaleras, había otra puerta, también la abrió y pudo ver luces enfrente. Estaba en la azotea de la academia. No estaba seguro de si tenía permitido estar ahí o no, pero no le importaba. Sólo quería estar en un lugar tranquilo que le dejara pensar adecuadamente.

Del otro lado de la azotea vio una silueta femenina. Se estremeció de pensar que podía ser una profesora y que sería atrapado. Quería volver, pero sus pies no se detuvieron. Cuando ya se encontraba a unos 7 metros de la silueta, ésta volteó asustada. Tampoco debería de estar ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la voz de Nina alterada.

-Yo…- intentó decir Shane.

-Vete, quiero estar sola-

Shane no se movió y siguió ahí contemplando a la chica. Abajo, las luces de la ciudad le daban un toque especial a todo.

-Bueno, si no te vas a ir tú, me iré yo-

Caminó hacia las escaleras por las que ambos habían subido. Cuando pasó junto a Shane este la tomó del brazo.

-No, espera-

Nina volteó, pero casi no tuvo tiempo de ver la expresión de Shane, pues él la atrajo hacia sí.

-No te vayas, por favor no te vayas- le susurró al oído.

-Shane, ya déjalo, en verdad, no es necesario, ya entendía que estás con Tess, sólo…-

-No… - volvió a susurrarle al oído –Fue una trampa, no hay nada entre nosotros, de hecho, era la primera vez en mi vida que me habla…-

No alcanzó a terminar la oración y ambos estaban besándose en un beso eterno, cómo en el de los cuentos. Shane la sostenía por la cintura con una mano y con la otra por el cuello. No la dejaría ir, no _quería_ dejarla ir. Ya no habría timidez que rompiera entre ambos. Con ella, él podía ser en verdad quien era, sin pantallas, sin miedo.

***

Siguieron ensayando por el tiempo que les quedaba. Pero al día siguiente de aquel encuentro, las cosas siguieron mejorando.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Van a seguir en la competencia?- preguntaba Tess alarmada al ver que su plan no había resultado.

-Por supuesto, o ¿qué creías que lo ibas a impedir?- decía Nina sonriendo junto a Shane mientras sus manos entrelazaban sus dedos.

Tess se retiró indignada, pero las cosas no terminaron ahí. Al poco andar topó con Nate quien le tenía la no tan grata noticia de qué acababa de renunciar al concurso.

-No puedes hacerme eso, soy Tess Tyler ¡Tyler! ¿Oíste?-

-Uyyyy, sí, que susto- se burlaba Nate -¿Y aquí a quién le importa si eres hija o no de TJ Tyler? Me tienes arto, siempre tratas de decirme qué hacer o cómo lucir y también estoy aburrido de cómo tratas a mis amigos. Lo que le hiciste ayer a Shane y Nina fuer realmente… ¡Asqueroso! No sabes cuanto _asco_ me das. Y si las cosas van a ser así, no me importa no ganar.-

-¡Pero Nate! Piensa en el disco que podríamos ganar-

-Ya no importa, ya le dije a la Profesora Stewart que me sacara de la lista. Hasta nunca.-

Y la dejó sola. Por dentro sonreía a gusto, el solo pensar en la cara que la chica pondría a su espala mientras la dejaba plantada la llenaba de orgullo.

***

El día del concurso había llegado, y Nina y Shane se preparaban para salir a escena. Por las cortinas pudieron ver a sus familiares. La madre de Nina se encontraba sentada junto a la madre de Shane, quien a su vez se sentaba junto a su tío Brown.

-¿Tu tío es Brown Cesario?- le preguntó Nina con asombro -¿El bajista de los Wet Crows?-

Shane asintió sonriendo.

-Mi mamá debe estar emocionadísima, era su grupo favorito-

Shane río.

-Bueno supongo que ya habrá tiempo para un concierto en privado- dijo antes de besar a su novia. Era su forma de tranquilizar sus nervios antes de salir a escena. Tenían un concurso que ganar y un disco que grabar. Lo sabían.

FIN


End file.
